ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kamajī
Kamaji lebt und arbeitet im Heizraum, der sich im Untergeschoss des Badehauses befindet. Seine Helfer sind die Rußmännchen, deren Aufgabe es ist, Kohle zum Ofen zu schleppen und hineinzuwerfen. Aussehen thumb|Kamaji geht auf seinen Armen Er ist ein "Spinnenmensch": ein Mann mit sechs Armen, auf jeder Körperseite jeweils drei, aber nur zwei Beinen. Er trägt immer eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, ein dunkles Hemd, eine grüne Hose, rote Schuhe sowie einen buschigen Bart. Persönlichkeit Als Chihiro zum ersten Mal auf ihn trifft, will er ihr zunächst keine Arbeit geben, obwohl diese ihn darum bittet. Wer in Yuuya nicht arbeitet, wird jedoch umkommen oder in ein Tier verwandelt. Er hält Chihiro aber nicht davon ab, den Rußmännchen bei ihrer Arbeit zu helfen und beschließt dann doch ihr zu beizustehen. Auch wenn er zu Beginn harsch erscheint, ist er ein sehr hilfsbereiter Mann, der sogar wertvolle Gegenstände verschenkt. Da er keine Arbeit für Chihiro hat, bittet er Lin sie zu Yubaba zu begleiten. Als Belohnung gibt er dieser einen gerösteten Salamander. Später schenkt er Chihiro Fahrscheine für den Zug, damit sie zu Zeniba fahren kann. Mit den Fahrscheinen kann sie sogar Ohngesichts Fahrt bezahlen. Die Fahrscheine hat er schon vierzig Jahre lang bei sich aufgehoben. Anscheinend will er das Badehaus verlassen. Mit Haku ist er sehr gut befreundet, da dieser ihn als Großväterchen bezeichnet. Dies ist auch ein Hinweis auf seine Weisheit. Auch Lin scheint ein enges Verhältnis zu ihm zu haben, da sie ihn auch manchmal mit Großväterchen anspricht. Fähigkeiten Er kann seine Arme sehr weit "ausfahren", was ihm bei seiner Arbeit am Ofen sehr nützlich ist, da er sich normalerweise nicht von seinem Sockel fortbewegt. Da seine Beine verkümmert sind, nutzt er seine Arme zur Fortbewegung. Denn er kann seine Arme ausfahren, um die entsprechenden Kräuter aus den Regalen zu holen. Er schläft sogar auf dem Sockel. Jedoch bewegt er sich vom Sockel, um den verletzten Haku näher zu betrachten. Er besitzt ein gutes Gedächtnis. Denn er kennt die Kräuter in den Regalen auswendig, ohne auf den vielen Schubladen Etiketten angebracht zu haben. Er kennt sich überaus gut mit seiner Arbeit aus und braucht sich nicht einmal umzudrehen beim Heraussuchen der Zutaten und der verschiedenen Kräuter. Auch verfügt er über Kenntnisse der Medizin und der Magie. So erkennt er den Kräuter-Kloß in Chihiros Hand und weiß wie man Zenibas Zauber bricht. Er kann Ruß in Rußmännchen verwandeln, die ihm bei der Arbeit helfen. Name Kama bedeutet Eisenkessel. Ji bedeutet alter Mann. Kamaji ist also ein alter Mann am Eisenkessel. Inspiration Kamaji ist ein Spinnenmensch (jp. Tsuchigumo). In Japan gelten Spinnen als Symbol für Industrie und MachbarkeitBaird Merrily C., Symbolics of Japan: Thematic Motifs in Art and Design, New York: Rizzoli International Publications, Inc., 2001, Seite 120. Als Tsuchigumo werden auch Menschen bezeichnet, die mit Schmutz und Dreck bedeckt sind, als würde sie in einem Loch lebenSetsuya Uegaki, Fudoki, Band 5 der Reihe Shinpen Nihon koten bungakz zenshu, Tokyo: Shogakukan, 1997, Seite 437. So lebt Kamaji unter der Erde in einem dunklen Raum. In der japanischen Mythologie sind die Spinnenmenschen ein Volk, welches später zu Zeiten des Herrschers Jimmu von Japanern ausgerottet worden sein soll. Wegen ihren Aufständen gelten sie als Feinde der Regierung. In der Geschichtsliteratur werden Rebellenarmeen als Tsuchigumo bezeichnetSoukichi Tsuda, Nihon koten no kenyu, Band 1 der Reihe Tsuda Soukichi zenshou, Tokyo: Iwanami Shoten, 1963, Seite 188. Vor ihrer Ausrottung lebten die Tsuchigumos friedlich und ungestört. Bis eines Tages die Menschen sich immer weiter ausdehnten und so in ihr Gebiet eindrangen. Ein ersichtlicher Grund für ihre Ausrottung ist nicht bekannt Akiko Baba, Oni no kankyuu, Tokyo: Chikuma Shobou, 1988, Seite 175 ff.. Einzelnachweise en:Kamajii ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:鍋爐爺爺 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Reikai-Kreaturen